Awakening The Father
by Eyereed
Summary: This a continuation of the Blood of Olympus – basically it is the replacement of the Trials of Apollo. The story revolves around a new character – Ray – who narrates the story in the first person, like Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ray is twelve, like Percy Jackson in the Lightning Thief. Please read and review.


**Hi all. This is my first work, so please review. Please do not use coarse words, but I don't care for criticisms; In fact that's exactly what I'm asking for so I can improve my writing.**

My name is Ray. I am twelve, though I look eleven (so I'm short; I don't care – that's how cool I am). I have dark hark and blue eyes… oh, shoot. Sorry, I've said too much. Personal information will only get me to the monsters.

Alright, let's forget the Face book page and concentrate on the story of basically the most awesome guy in the world…

I was just going to a vendor to get a hot dog. The owner looked like he'd rather be the hot dog manufacturer (like the butcher, if you didn't get it). He had a rougher version of a raven lock covering his right eye, and the eye I could see was bloodshot and glinted in a mad fury.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Um… a- a hot dog", I stuttered, "isn't that what you've got?"

"Ha ha!" the man sent a bark of laughter. "You want the hot dog?"

"Dude, stop; you are freaking me out"

I suddenly realized that the road was devoid of people save me and the weirdo, and by the look of the sky, about three hours seemed to have passed.

"You asked for the hot dog!" the man rumbled. "Here's your hot dog – ha-ha-ha!"

I know this sounds real classical; with the evil laugh and all. But that's how it happened. But, ooh! It gets better!

A dark-red terrier leaped at my face. I instinctively ducked with a speed that should have been supernatural to me. I rolled to a side and stood up. The dog looked more like a Great Dane then.

I blinked. Was it – _growing_? The hound was now the size of an elephant. It had a lion's mane and a goat's had on its back. Its eyes blazed with fire, and I could see that the same applied for its maw when the hound opened it. I knew what was coming, but I was too paralyzed in shock to do anything. It was pure luck that saved me.

A strong breeze broke a weak tree branch and hit the _thing_ on the head. This distracted it and the flames in its maw disappeared.

I knew I should do something now, and decided that I'll gasp about this later and accept the weirdness for now. Now I'm not some sort of idiot who gives up everything. I have been in bad conditions before. So my mind immediately sized up the situation.

There was a crazy man and a dragon-dog hybrid in front of me. No superheroes were nearby to save me. The road was completely empty. The crazy man's hot dogs smelled awesome. I'd left my money on the desk of the stall. My mom's going to kill me when I get home. Did I do my homework?

After understanding the situation in just three seconds, I came to an ultimate decision. That dog will _not_ get the better of me. The crazy man also seemed to have grown now, and looked like he had a steroid overdose, but that just steeled my decision.

I ran to the crazy man, grabbed my money – and a hot dog, but don't tell anybody – and ran away.

What? You expected me to do some judo flips, kill them, and make some lame, cheesy catchphrase? I don't even do martial arts.

The crazy man giggled and in three giant, earthshaking steps overtook me, and said "you will make good dinner". When I looked up at him, I realized that he actually had only one eye, and that his hands had transfigured into claws.

I gulped and looked at my hands for ammunition. I realized I'd grabbed the tomato sauce instead of a hot dog, so I sprayed the sauce on the Cyclops – or so I was forced to believe. I'd only meant it as a distraction, and as a squeezed, I realized that the pressure in the bottle was not enough to fly so high. Contradicting my beliefs, the sauce flew with the speed of a bullet and hit the Cyclops's eye, blinding him. I knew I'd better run, but then I saw the Cyclops's face _melting_. What sort of psychopath disguises an acid gun as a tomato sauce bottle? I was paralyzed in disgust and horror.

Then I heard a growl behind my back. I turned took meet a huge drop of spittle in my face. The dog opened its mouth wide and the back of its throat ignited. I gulped and realized that this was similar to _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I just finished rereading the books by Rick Riordan and suddenly it becomes a reality. I – as difficult as it sounds – was given no choice but to surmise that the beast in from of me was a chimera.

After that I realized that chimera's had snakes for tails. I gulped. As the blazes were about to consume me, an arrow hit the chimera's maw. I quickly spun around to see who it was.

An auburn haired girl my age stood in the middle of the road, a silver bow on her hands that matched her eyes. She must have sent a sort of signal, because about ten to twenty similar archers appeared and readied their bows. Each one of them had the same sort of eagle eyes and serious, stony faces, but none had the first archer's stature or such a bow.

I think I knew who it was. "Artemis and the hunters?" I ventured.

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "That writer has done his work well, it seems." She said. "Yes, your speculation is correct. Now move to a side, before my archers shoot."

I needed no further motive. I leapt to the pavement with a long jump characteristic of an Olympian (like the Olympics, not the – you know). The Hunters wasted no time. They let loose their arrows and the chimera was reduced to a pincushion. Then they ran.

"Come fast! The chimera will not stay paralyzed for long!" a random Hunter said.

Now on a different day I would have been skeptic, but I had accumulated too much weirdness today. And I was all to running away from chimeras. I ran.

"Can't you kill it? You know, send it to Tartarus or something?" I asked.

An archer rolled her eyes. "Chimera's are immortal. You should know that"

"Didn't Bellerophon kill it?"

"That was _a_ chimera. This is different. This is _the_ chimera"

"Wow; that makes sense. But you've got Artemis. Surely she could do something?"

At this point the Hunter pursed her lips ignored me. I took this as a bad sign. But just then, the chimera's growl vibrated the ground behind me. I abandoned that thought and ran faster.

After a few minutes I realized I wasn't keeping track of where I was. We were in a sort of forest. I didn't understand what the heck was happening, but I realized that something was out of the ordinary. Not just because a book I've read came true.

"Where are we going?" I asked Artemis. We were out of danger but we didn't cease walking.

"It should be obvious. We are going to Camp Half-Blood"

I felt a little stupid, but I still had questions. "Where are we?"

"In a place I would rather not be in." Artemis looked at me. "It is for some reason impossible to discern your parentage, but that is unimportant now. The conditions are direr than you can ever imagine from the books. I never thought… gods have the right to…" she rolled her eyes. "Listen to me; talking to myself. Sorry, child; I was just murmuring nonsense." She took a deep breath. "I would explain things to you, but it is not my responsibility to make that decision."

"Okay," I managed to say.

After about half an hour – probably, I wasn't really keeping track of time – I saw a ray of light in front of us as we trudged. I let out a sigh of relief. Obviously I had speculated that we had arrived at our destination, and if not that at least that we were about to leave the forest. Even though this is most uncharacteristic of me, I was wrong.

The ray of light flickered for a short time, casting a serpentine shadow. I looked up. A huge python did indeed seem to be climbing down a huge tree. But to my horror, instead of a serpentine head, I saw the upper body of a woman. Her mouth was circular and had saw-like teeth arranged as that of a shark. It was surrounded by bloodstains, and I didn't want to know how. Her eyes glowed a pale shade of yellow, but her eyes did not illuminate the surroundings in any manner. I say the eyes glowed, but they seemed to consume light instead of exuding it. She had claws for hands, and her hair was short and seemed to depict snake heads. Her skin was _not-human_ ; they looked a brownish yellow, and her chest and arms that looked tattooed, but didn't seemed to have any pattern. Her skin was riddled with blister-like marks.

For a second, nobody did anything. Then the creature let loose a saurian roar, and more of the creatures appeared and surrounded us. None of them were as large as the original monster – she being ten feet tall – and their eyes were characteristic of a snake.

" _Lamiae_ ", a Hunter growled, "child-chewers."

The main lamia chortled. "Actually, I'm the only person with the name 'Lamia' here. There is Appolonia, and next to her Androphone." The lamiae growled in address. "Appolonia means ' _destroyer_ ', and I assure to you don't want to know what Androphone means. Over there we have our new members: Selena, Kathy, Meg and Katie."

I didn't understand why Artemis didn't just get out her bow and shoot all the monsters to death, but I wasn't a guy who liked silence, so I guessed I'd better talk. Before I could say anything witty, however, Artemis stepped forward.

"You were wrong to come here, Lamia. My Hunters are not alone. Flee, with your tangle of Lamiae, and I may forget that you had disturbed my presence."

Lamia guffawed and said "brave words, _Lady_ Artemis, but I am not as ignorant as your other prey. I am aware of your, ah, _condition_. You will be destroyed. Hand over the Chosen one and _you_ might be pardoned. Of course, I'm being sarcastic."

"Yes!" Appolonia said, her circular mouth curving into what could be distinguished as a grin. "You don't even know that he's the Chosen one because of Ouranos! You just know he's the Chosen one because of–"

"Silence!" Lamia screeched, her eyes starting to glow red.

Lamia stretched out her arm her claws pointing at Appolonia. Appolonia convulsed, and suddenly she exploded in a red light. All the lamiae bowed to Lamia in fright. Horrified as I was, I couldn't help but smile at the irony of the _destroyer_ being destroyed.

"Attack them! Immediately and without delay! Now!" Lamia screeched.

It's never a good sign when a person abuses the use of synonyms.

Havoc raged around me. Whenever an archer ran out of arrows, or were too close to use them, she grabbed her knife from her belt and engaged in combat. I've always thought of Artemis as a calm karate/ninja sort of person, but there was nothing calm about her the way she fought Lamia (obviously the leader fights the enemy leader). Also, I saw something that sent ripples of fear through my spine. That something was in Artemis's eyes; it was fear.

I have never felt so helpless. Everybody around me were fighting for their lives, most probably for me, since I'd speculated that I'm the (hash-tag) _Chosen One_ , but I was doing nothing. I didn't even have a weapon. Sure, I am a Karate brown belt, but these monsters looked liked they just ran out of martial arts to master. Then I noticed a fallen Hunter. Don't get me wrong, I felt real squeamish, but when you are in a life-threatening situation in which you haven't even have the hot dog you tried to pay for, it calls for drastic actions. I grabbed a knife, and as I ran to attack a Lamia, she opened her mouth and screeched at me.

Well, what can I say? Hey it was my first day of weirdness, so you can't really blame me for what happened next. I yelled and threw the knife at the lamia. Out of pure luck, I hit the lamia on the face.

Using that phenomenon to boost up my morale, I grabbed a knife and an arrow, to use as a spear, and charged to battle. My attacks were clumsy and cowardly, and my victories were either out of luck or by the help of a Hunter. Even so, I could barely think. I had half-expected my demigod powers to come suddenly and save the world and junk, but I was disappointed.

Within seconds, I was exhausted. I could not fight any more. I knew that if the cavalry didn't come in five seconds, we would soon be overpowered.

And then the cavalry came.

 **So that's just a teaser. I've had this idea for two years, but I'm not sure whether I'm going to really write. It all depends on your reviews. The first chapter contains about two-thousand words; I'm going to try to insert at least 3000 words in the next chapter. I expect about twenty chapters, but I really have no idea. Just remember: review!**


End file.
